Going Home: Droplets Time In Your Hand
by Tisa's Flower
Summary: "Itu sebabnya aku harus mengonsumsi tiamin setiap hari. Lebih tepatnya, setiap hari selama tiga tahun," terangnya sambil tersenyum tipis./Spoiler of 'Going Home'/Changmin/Kyuhyun/slight YooSu/YJ/YR/M.Preg


Going Home: Droplets Time In Your Hand

Disclaimer: Mereka milik Tuhan, milik diri mereka sendiri, dan milik siapa saja yang mereka inginkan.

Warnings: Typo(s), misstype(s), Shounen Ai maybe, MinKyu/ChangKyu broship/friendship/lovers? YooSu & YunRa(? amit-amit *plak*) & YunJae (tersirat), nonsense story, panjang, mellow, alay & ngantukin (beneran deh swear, aku aja ketiduran di tengah-tengah pembuatan ini FF). Oh ya Going Home chapter 7 mungkin akan diupdate lama... hontou ni gomennasai *nunduk dalam-dalam*

PLEASE READ: Ini adalah Going Home side story dan merupakan SPOILER.Dapat merusak jalan cerita asli Going Home. Setting tahun 2032, masa depan. All KYUHYUN's point of view. Oh ya, FF ini mungkin nggak akan bertahan lama karena akan Hareth hapus setelah 3/4 hari. Enjoy saja yah, minna. *lemes*

Current music: Ayumi Hamasaki - Heaven (piano version)

.

.

_Things that don't change really are beautiful, aren't they?_

_But beautiful things will change_

_Honest feelings, words that are interrupted_

_It seems that we aren't good at living*_

.

.

Hari ini aku terpaksa pulang sendirian karena Changmin sedang berkutat di lab pribadinya di sekolah. Masih saja berurusan dengan mesin waktu yang kupikir tidak akan pernah berhasil. Bukankah ia cerdas? Bukankah ia nyaris bisa sedikit melebihiku dalam segala hal termasuk penalaran?

Min, waktu tidak dapat diputar ulang, kau tahu itu kan? Sudah ratusan kali kukatakan padamu dan kau masih tidak mau mengerti.

Haah...

"Kyuhyun-sshi, annyeong."

Kusempatkan waktu untuk menoleh ke samping, melihat dua orang hoobaeku sedang naik sepeda, menyapaku. Kubalas mereka dengan senyuman dan lambaian tangan pelan sebelum meneruskan perjalanan pulang.

Udara begitu panas dan matahari terlalu terik siang ini, sampai aku tak sanggup menatap langit barang sekilas. Kupercepat langkahku agar segera sampai di rumah, kebetulan juga rumahku tak begitu jauh dari sekolah jadi buat apa repot-repot membawa kendaraan.

Saat sampai di gerbang aku melihat appa masuk ke mobil dengan tergesa-gesa, kecuali bahwa saat itu dia melihatku dan keluar lagi dari tempat kemudi, menghampiriku yang sedang menaruh sepatu di rak.

"Kyu, kau tidak mau ikut?" tanya appa dengan raut wajahnya yang sudah bisa kupastikan... sedih, meskipun aku tidak balas menatapnya dan memilih melayangkan pandanganku pada sepatu dan sandal yang berbaris rapi di rak. Nampak beberapa tempat kosong di sana.

Teringat belum membalas pertanyaan appa, aku menggelengkan kepalaku, masih tidak mau menatapnya. Tak lama kemudian aku mendapatkan usapan pelan dan sentuhan lembut di kepalaku.

"Kalau begitu jaga rumah yang baik, nanti Appa akan memberi kabar." Ia mencium kepalaku lagi, sebelum berlalu dan masuk ke mobil, sementara diriku masih mematung di sini, melakukan hal bodoh seperti menghitung ada berapa pasang sandal di sana.

Aku masih sadar di sini, masih bisa mendengar suara mobil appa yang menyala yang kemudian suaranya makin pelan seiring dengan sosoknya yang makin menjauh.

Setelah suara mobil itu menghilang barulah aku beranjak, menutup gerbang dan langsung masuk ke rumah. Langkahku tidak begitu terdengar bersemangat, terlebih saat aku kembali... tak ada yang menyambutku.

Tidak ada yang memelukku seperti biasa, tidak ada teriakan cerewet yang menyuruhku ganti baju dan makan siang, tidak ada ajakan main game. Tidak ada ciuman pipi yang kubenci.

Refleks aku berdeham, merasakan kering dan sedikit gatal di tenggorokanku. Kuseret kakiku ke dapur untuk mencari kulkas, membuka pintunya dan mengambil air dingin dari botol yang segera kubuka tutupnya serta kuteguk isinya sampai habis. Saat menutup pintu kembali barulah aku sadar, ada memo di pintu kulkas.

Untukku.

Segera kucabut memo tersebut dari magnet penahannya dan kubaca dalam hati.

Kyunnie chagi,

Jangan telat makan siang, ada seolleongtang di panci, kiriman dari Han Ahjumma. Kalau mau makan dipanaskan dulu, ne?

Saranghae.

Kuletakkan lagi memo tersebut sesuai tempatnya tadi. Itu bukan tulisan umma, itu tulisan appa. Lalu kenapa?

Tidak ada, hanya saja aku belum terbiasa membaca memo appa di pintu kulkas. Biasanya, saat umma tidak ada, tulisannya lah yang selalu menghiasi pintu berwarna putih itu sampai penuh. Tapi hari ini bersih, hanya ada satu memo dan itu pun dari appa.

Tanpa memedulikan isi pesan tadi, aku beranjak menuju kamarku di lantai dua. Sempat kulirikkan mata pada kalender yang sedikit terbang kertasnya tertiup angin, dan menangkap suatu sinyal yang aneh saat melihat tanggal yang tertera tepat di hari ini.

Dahiku berkerut dan mataku semakin menyipit. Delapan belas Februari?

Kugelengkan kepalaku perlahan dan dengan cepat menaiki tangga, menuju pintu terujung di lantai ini.

Cklek.

Blam.

Bruk.

Sengaja kujatuhkan tubuhku yang lemas di atas kasur dalam posisi tengkurap. Meskipun sesak untuk bernafas, tetapi tetap kulakukan. Seperti orang yang sedang frustrasi. Banyak hal yang membuatku seperti kehilangan semangat hidup akhir-akhir ini.

"Ergh..."

Tanpa sadar erangan kecil datang dari bibirku. Refleks, karena merasakan sedikit nyeri di perut bagian kiri bawah. Sial, telat makan sedikit saja maagku kambuh. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa takdir mempermainkanku dengan amat berlebihan.

Dengan susah payah kuangkat tubuhku dan kududukkan diri di kasur, sedikit meringis karena perutku rasanya semakin nyeri saja karena tertekan. Kusingkap bantal yang biasa kutiduri dan di sana, di sela antara bantal dan bed cover terselip obat yang selalu menemaniku di kala sedang menderita.

Obat berplastik hijau tersebut langsung kurobek bungkusnya dan kutelan isinya sampai habis, meringis begitu merasakan sakit yang makin menjadi di lambung yang payah ini.

Drrrrrttt.

Handphone di saku seragamku bergetar dua kali, tanda adanya pesan. Dengan malas kuperiksa pesan tersebut dan menyipitkan kembali kedua mataku.

From: Changmin

Kyu, jangan bilang hanya karena aku tidak mengingatkanmu, kau melupakan hari ini? Aku akan datang ke rumahmu seperti biasa.

Huruf-huruf di monitor handphoneku terlihat melayang dan saling memisahkan diri, efek samping dari obat yang kumakan barusan?

Kubalas pesan tersebut dengan kata 'oke' sambil berusaha mencerna apa inti dari pesan yang dikirim Changmin barusan. Kenapa ia membawa-bawa hari ini?

Delapan belas Februari...

Tak sengaja mataku bertemu dengan kalender duduk di atas mejaku, menemukan bulatan merah di sana yang tentu saja menamparku. Kurampas kalender duduk itu dari atas meja dan menatapnya lebih dekat untuk memastikan kebenarannya. Aigoo...

Maafkan aku, Min, aku melupakan hari ulang tahunmu.

Kutaruh kalender itu kembali dan mencoba berpikir tentang apa yang harus kulakukan dengan hal ini.

Hari ini Changmin ulang tahun yang ke tujuh belas. Untung saja aku cepat menyadarinya, kalau tidak bagaimana? Apakah akan ada kekecewaan? Mengingat ia hanya merayakan hari kelahirannya denganku...

Kugerakkan badanku perlahan, ternyata efek obatnya benar-benar cepat. Dengan sigap aku berdiri, meregangkan kedua tanganku yang terasa pegal. Sembari berpikir, apa yang harus kulakukan untuk Changmin di hari ulang tahunnya ini? Biasanya ia hanya meminta kado dariku, mengajakku bertanding game sampai larut malam, dan kemudian _make wishes_ beberapa menit sebelum pergantian hari. Tentu saja dia yang berharap, tidak mungkin aku.

Masalahnya, aku belum menyiapkan hadiah apapun untuknya. Salah siapa tidak mengingatkanku, padahal kan di tahun-tahun sebelumnya si jangkung itu sudah antusias menagih hadiahnya padaku meskipun ulang tahunnya masih tiga hari lagi.

Aku sudah hendak berlari ke bawah, mencari umma dan memintanya membuatkan kue untuk Changmin seperti di ulang tahunnya yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Tetapi begitu sampai di depan pintu kamarku, aku berhenti dan sontak tersadar.

Umma tidak ada.

Menyadarinya harus membuatku menghela nafas pelan. Tetap kuarahkan kakiku dengan malas ke dapur. Belum pernah aku merasa sangat kesepian seperti ini. Di rumah yang luas ini hanya ada aku.

Sendiri.

.

.

"Aduh, yang harus dikocok telur dengan gula atau telur dengan terigu dulu?" tanyaku entah pada siapa dengan dahi berkerut dan muka bingung. Kubaca buku catatan resep milik umma dengan super teliti, tetapi masih saja bahasanya terlalu runyam di otakku.

Sungguh merepotkan, membuat kue saja sesusah ini. Lihat betapa konyolnya penampilanku sekarang, memakai apron berwarna merah dan topi yang digunakan umma sewaktu ikut Cooking Game jaman dahulu kala, aku belum lahir saat itu. Dan jangan lupakan terigu yang beterbangan di wajahku. Ada untungnya juga di rumah sendirian, tidak ada yang memergokiku berpenampilan konyol seperti ini, hehe.

Jadi, sampai mana tadi? Mengocok telur-telur ini sendirian? Atau bersamaan dengan tepung atau sekaligus dengan gula? Kapan aku harus menambah rhum? Berapa sendok banyaknya? Berapa kecepatan mixer yang harus kugunakan? Ish, memasak membuatku gila.

"Aaaarrrgggh, aku menyerah!"

Membaca tulisan umma membuatku bingung. Kusimpan buku catatan kumal itu ke dalam rak dapur, kembali ke tempatnya yang biasa. Lebih baik kuikuti instingku saja. Orang-orang di televisi bilang (kebanyakan sih ibu-ibu) memasak itu tidak butuh keahlian. Memasak itu hanya butuh perasaan.

Aku akan membuktikannya. Semoga saja sih benar, kalau tidak... ya maaf Min, kalau tidak keracunan ya paling cuma kejang-kejang.

.

.

Pada saat kitchen timer berbunyi nyaring, aku sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamu sembari menatap tetesan air hujan yang turun dengan deras. Semakin sendu saja hari ini untukku.

Segera aku melesat ke dapur, mematikan kitchen timer dan juga mematikan oven. Sekali kutatap keadaan di sekelilingku dan bergidik setelah menyadarinya. Sungguh mengerikan; cangkang telur, plastik bekas bahan-bahan untuk membuat kue, peralatan-peralatan kotor yang sudah kupakai berserakan di mana-mana.

Pintu oven kubuka, mengeluarkan udara hangat yang harum. Semoga saja bau harum ini sepadan dengan benda kecoklatan yang ada di dalamnya. Aku terlonjak saat sempat tersenggol pintu oven yang panas, maka tak ingin mengulanginya, dengan hati-hati kutarik sisi loyang sedikit demi sedikit hingga terlihat mudah untuk dikeluarkan.

Agaknya aku boleh berbangga sedikit. Tidak buruk juga, paling tidak masih terlihat seperti cake cokelat yang normal.

"Oke, tinggal menghiasnya saja."

Kalau soal menghias kue untukku terasa lebih menyenangkan. Toh ini untuk Changmin juga, tidak perlu dihias dengan tatanan yang cantik ia pasti akan menghabiskannya.

Hm, cukup ditulis 'Saengil Chukkaehamnida, Tiang Listrik' atau 'Saengil Chukkaehamnida Jelek, Aku Pasti Bisa Mengalahkanmu!' atau bisa juga 'Untuk Si Tua Shim Changmin' tidak buruk. Hahaha.

Aku menaruh krim putih di dalam plastik dan mulai menulis sesuatu di atas kue yang bahkan rasanya tidak tahu seperti apa ini. Yah, apapun, yang penting Changmin tidak (terlalu) kecewa hari ini.

Kusempatkan diri untuk menatap sekilas keadaan di luar melalui jendela kecil di dapur. Hujan semakin deras saja.

.

.

Brak.

"Astaga, sejak kapan rumahmu berubah jadi gua?"

Aku mendengus sebal saat sahabatku itu masuk ke dalam rumah ini. Selalu seperti itu, tanpa mengetuk pintu apalagi permisi. Langsung saja menabrak pintu seperti itu, untung tidak kukunci. Kalau kukunci mungkin ia sudah terkapar di depan karena melawan pintu kokoh rumahku.

Changmin mendekatiku yang sedang asyik memperhatikan lagi laju hujan di balik jendela, sambil nyengir, seolah-olah mendapatkan lotere atau apa. Biasanya sih ia nyengir dengan menyebalkan seperti itu kalau berhasil mengalahkanku dalam suatu kompetisi. Seingatku tidak ada kompetisi antara aku dan dirinya saat ini.

Kuperhatikan penampilannya dari atas sampai bawah dan sedikit melebarkan mataku saat baru kusadari bahwa ia basah kuyup secara keseluruhan.

"Kau hujan-hujanan? Bodoh, kalau kau flu bagai-"

"Haaatchiii!"

Baru saja aku mau bilang seperti itu, tahunya sudah terkena sendiri. Aku bangkit ke belakang untuk mengambil handuk yang tergantung dan kembali, memberikan benda yang kubawa pada Changmin. Ia terlihat sedikit menggigil. Jelas saja, ia pasti berjalan dari sekolah ke rumahku tanpa perlindungan apapun kecuali pakaiannya.

"Nih." Kulemparkan handuk yang kubawa dan ia langsung mengeringkan tubuhnya dengan benda itu. Ia berjalan ke arah tangga, naik menuju kamarku dan aku hanya memperhatikannya dari sofa yang kini tengah kududuki kembali.

"Kyu, aku pinjam bajumu ya?" teriaknya dari lantai atas. Aku tak menjawab, biarkan saja. Toh ia juga selalu memakai pakaianku tanpa izin.

Tak kusangka aku baru menyadari kalau keadaan rumah benar-benar gelap dan sudah mirip gua, tepat seperti kata namja tiang listrik itu. Huh, malasnya... untuk sekedar berdiri dan menekan saklar lampu saja aku sudah uring-uringan begini.

Klek.

Terang.

Begini lebih baik, kelihatan lebih hangat karena cahaya lampu memantul pada dinding rumah yang berwarna putih. Kutatap jam di dinding dan sedikit kaget mengetahui sudah pukul empat sore. Padahal rasanya baru tadi aku pulang dari sekolah.

Mendadak tubuhku bergidik saat angin dingin tiba-tiba menyambar tengkukku. Kuputuskan untuk naik ke kamar, mencari Changmin, satu-satunya orang yang bisa menemaniku.

"Hoh, apa ini?" Begitu sampai aku langsung disambut oleh muka yang amat menyebalkan. Dan ia sedang memegang...

"Kembalikan hasil ulanganku!" teriakku kacau sambil melompat ke atas kasur di mana Changmin sedang duduk bersila dengan santainya. Bisa kulihat raut wajahnya sedikit kaget dengan gelagatku yang tiba-tiba menyambar kertas ulangan astronomi yang berada di genggamannya, beralih pada tanganku.

Wajahku memerah. Ini hasil ulangan terjelek yang pernah kuterima dan aku yakin ia akan mengata-ngataiku setelah ini. Sungguh ceroboh meletakkan kertas ini sembarangan.

"Apa? Kau mau mengataiku kan? Lakukan saja, tapi dalam hal matematika aku masih berada di atasmu!" cerocosku sambil melipat hasil ulanganku dan menaruhnya di saku celana.

Changmin tertawa, tepat seperti dugaanku.

"Untuk mendapatkan nilai 89 banyak yang harus membanting otak, kau ini bukannya bersyukur." Si jangkung itu balas bercerocos sambil melempar bantal ke mukaku.

Kubalas lemparannya dengan bantal tadi. "Karena kau sanggup mendapatkan 90 jadi kau menertawakanku kan, dasar tiang listrik!"

Bisa kudengar kekehan yang masih saja dikeluarkan Changmin dari sana. Selama beberapa saat ia hanya berguling-guling di atas kasurku, meraih satu bantal dan menjepit benda itu di antara kedua kakinya. Kemudian ia mendekat dan makin mendekat pada tembok, tempat favoritnya untuk tidur. Dan lihat saja, tidak usah menunggu lama pasti anak itu sudah terbang ke alam bawah sadarnya.

Aku masih berdiri di tempatku semula sembari menarik nafas panjang. Changmin sudah tidak terdengar lagi suaranya, hanya deru nafas pelan. Kuintip sebentar melalui celah yang dibuatnya, dan menemukan anak itu sudah menutup matanya.

Benar kan, tebakanku.

Siluet grand piano berwarna putih yang berada di pinggir jendela dekat balkon tertangkap di sudut mataku. Ah, piano itu hampir tidak pernah kusentuh. Piano kesayangan appa, tapi dia ingin aku yang memilikinya nanti. Aku tidak begitu mahir memainkannya, dan tidak begitu tertarik dengannya.

Kutarik sebuah kursi kecil pelan-pelan agar Changmin tidak terbangun, dan menempatkannya tepat di depan piano yang sudah berdebu tersebut. Aku merasa jahat sekali karena tidak pernah merawatnya.

Sebuah buku yang berisi partitur-partitur lagu teronggok di atas, sama kumal dan berdebunya. Tentu saja, yang suka memainkannya sekarang jarang menyentuhnya. Aku saja tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali appa memainkan lagu dengan piano ini. Biasanya saat appa bermain selalu ada umma di sampingnya, menyanyikan lagu bersama. Aku bisa menangkap bayangan mereka yang tersenyum satu sama lain, mengungkapkan perasaan masing-masing melalui sebuah melodi dan harmoni...

Ah, lagi-lagi pikiranku menerawang.

Kubuka pelan-pelan buku itu agar kertas-kertasnya yang kebanyakan sudah copot tidak berhamburan ke mana-mana sambil meniupkan udara kecil untuk menyingkirkan debu-debunya. Semua lagu yang ada di sini sepertinya sulit. Tapi aku ingin paling tidak memainkan satu lagu yang mudah saja.

Mataku terus bergerak mencari-cari lagu yang mungkin membuatku sedikit rileks. Aku merasa sangat tegang akhir-akhir ini.

Hingga akhirnya kutemukan...

...Ayumi Hamasaki, Heaven.

Aku terdiam membaca judul pada salah satu partitur tersebut. Hanya dengan membaca tiga kata tersebut, tiba-tiba saat ini ingatanku tengah melayang ke waktu enam tahun yang lalu, tepatnya saat aku berusia sepuluh tahun.

Aku ingat, appa pernah mengajarkan melodi ini padaku. Dia bilang umma sangat menyukai lagu ini dan berharap aku bisa memainkan piano dengan melodi Heaven untuk umma.

Desahan udara panas keluar dari hidungku, sedikit penyesalan terbersit di sana.

Sayangnya aku tidak pernah bisa memainkannya hingga selesai. Padahal... pada saat ini juga aku ingin bisa memainkannya, pada saat ini juga aku ingin umma melihatku bermain piano dan bertepuk tangan serta berteriak heboh seperti ketika aku berhasil memenangkan sebuah perlombaan, dan aku akan tersenyum bahagia begitu melihat tatapan bangganya padaku. Aku ingin mengatakan bahwa seluruh melodi yang kumainkan ini kupersembahkan hanya untuknya, karena itu...

Tes.

"...shinjite aisuru hito, watashi no naka de kimi wa ikiru, dakara kore kara saki mo zutto, sayonara nante iwanai...**"

Eh?

Jariku berhenti secara tiba-tiba dari kegiatannya menekan-nekan tuts, membuat alunan piano yang sedari tadi secara tidak sadar kumainkan pun tak berlanjut. Kupikir nada itu hanya ada di kepalaku, tetapi saat kusadari jemari kedua tanganku berada di atas tuts hitam putih ini, aku hanya menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Kenapa berhenti? Aku kan sedang menyanyikan lagunya untukmu."

Suara di belakang masih belum menyadarkanku sepenuhnya. Entah mengapa mataku rasanya panas dan dadaku sesak. Ini perasaanku saja atau jemariku juga rasanya ikut bergetar?

"Kyu, kau baik-baik saja?"

Aku tidak menjawab. Kutundukkan kepalaku dan menurunkan jari-jariku, memilih meremas ujung kaus yang sedang kupakai. Nada-nada tadi terus bermain di kepalaku, mengundang kesedihan. Mataku semakin panas dan terasa berat.

Saat itu kurasakan sebuah tangan yang hangat menyentuh pundakku, sementara aku masih tetap bergeming. Changmin, aku tahu itu kau. Tapi aku tidak ingin mengangkat kepalaku saat ini. Aku sedang mati-matian menahannya, kau mungkin bisa merasakan sedikit getaran di bahuku.

"Kalau kau menangis, kau kalah dariku."

Tes.

Entah mengapa kata-kata bernada lembut di telingaku yang disampaikannya saat itu justru yang membuatku tak bisa menahan air mata ini lebih lama.

.

.

"Saengil chukkaehamnida, saengil chukkaehamnida, saranghaneun uri Changmin, saengil chukkaehamnida... yaaay!"

Trroooottt!

"Yaa! Jangan meniup terompet di dekat kupingku!" teriakku pada Changmin sambil memukul kepalanya. Ia hanya terkekeh pelan sambil terus meniup-niup terompetnya, tetapi menjauh dariku.

Kuhitung jumlah lilin-lilin kecil yang menyala di atas kue ulang tahunnya, kue ulang tahun Changmin agar benar-benar pas tujuh belas sesuai dengan umurnya hari ini. Dan kue tersebut pada akhirnya hanya bertuliskan 'Changmin, Fighting!'.

"_Make wishes_?" tanyaku pelan pada sepupu tinggiku ini yang sekarang sudah duduk bersila di hadapan kuenya, menatap benda itu dengan tatapan khas singa lapar.

Klap.

Aku dan Changmin berpandangan. Sungguh lampu mati di saat yang tidak tepat. Dengan bantuan sedikit cahaya dari lilin-lilin yang ada, kuberanikan diri berjalan menuju jendela, menyibakkan sediki tirainya untuk memandang keadaan gelap gulita yang tidak jauh beda dari rumah ini. Aku mendengus kesal, kenapa listrik harus dimatikan pada saat seperti ini? Hujan besar di luar, udara yang dingin, di tengah malam... maksudku, dua puluh menit sebelum tengah malam.

Dengan kesal aku kembali duduk berhadapan dengan Changmin, dengan kuenya berada di tengah-tengah kami. Sementara cahaya dari api lilin-lilin kecil bergoyang-goyang.

Hari yang sial.

"Kalau begitu apinya jangan ditiup," ucap Changmin tiba-tiba. Benar juga, aku malas mencari-cari lilin di lantai bawah. Tapi apa lilin ini bisa bertahan lama?

Aku memandang namja di depanku dengan malas. "Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan? Memotong kuenya?"

Changmin tiba-tiba memukul kepalaku pelan dengan menggunakan PSP-ku yang mati karena kehabisan baterai.

"Ppabo, kue tidak boleh dipotong sebelum meniup lilin dan _make wishes_," omelnya padaku. Aku hanya mengusap-usap kepalaku yang nyut-nyutan sambil mencibir ke arahnya.

Selama beberapa saat kami hanya berdiam diri. Aku menekuk lututku ke atas dan memeluknya, rasanya dingin sekali malam ini. Kulihat Changmin seperti sedang melamun (atau menerawang?) sambil memandangi lilin yang semakin meleleh.

"Kyu..." Dia memanggilku pelan, tetapi matanya tak berpindah padaku, masih terlihat seperti orang yang sedang melamun.

"Hem?" jawabku singkat sambil sedikit mengangkat kepala, memperhatikan wajahnya yang berwarna sedikit jingga akibat efek dari cahaya lilin.

"Ada hal bagus yang ingin kuceritakan." Tiba-tiba saja wajahnya berubah jadi ceria. Ia tersenyum lebar sambil membalas tatapanku. Aku hanya menganggukkan kepala, tak begitu tertarik dengan hal-hal yang biasanya ia ceritakan padaku. "Mesin waktu buatanku sudah jadi!"

Aku terkekeh kecil sambil membenamkan separuh wajahku di lekukan antara dada dan lututku. "Kau yakin itu bisa bekerja? Bagaimana kalau benda itu membawamu ke jaman dinosaurus?"

"Sudah kusetel sebaik mungkin waktunya, jadi tidak akan salah," ucapnya enteng. "Aku sudah tidak sabar menunggu besok."

"Besok? Secepat itukah kau akan pergi?" tanyaku terperanjat, tak percaya. Kupikir ia akan pergi saat kami sudah lulus sekolah atau paling tidak... mungkin beberapa bulan lagi. Tapi, besok?

Changmin menganggukkan kepalanya dengan antusias. Wajahnya menyiratkan sebuah kebahagiaan yang aku sendiri takut akan merusaknya.

"Kau yakin tidak mau ikut, Kyu?" tawarnya kembali. Ia sudah menawariku sejak awal untuk ikut dalam misinya yang aneh, yaitu membuat appa dan ummanya tidak bersatu di masa depan. Tapi tidak, aku tidak mau mengambil resiko besar dengan membiarkanku terjebak di waktu antah berantah tanpa jaminan kembali ke masa depan dengan selamat.

Appa dan umma Changmin memang tidak bersatu di masa depan atau lebih tepatnya masa kini. Tetapi bukan itu yang aku maksud. Changmin bahkan ingin membuat orang tuanya tidak pernah bertemu, kalau ia bisa.

"Tapi Min, pikirkan kembali matang-matang. Jika kau bisa membuat itu semua benar-benar berhasil sesuai dengan rencanamu, kau tahu sendiri kan apa yang akan terjadi padamu setelahnya?"

Air muka yang tadinya terlihat sangat gembira, secara berangsur-angsur berubah agak sendu meskipun ia berusaha menutupinya. Percuma sajalah, Min, aku sudah mengenalmu sangat lama. Mau kau menutupinya seperti apa, aku masih bisa membacanya.

Aku yakin kau pun sudah memikirkan hal ini dengan bijaksana, tetapi... aku hanya tidak ingin kau pergi. Aku punya firasat tidak enak.

Ia tersenyum tipis, seolah sedang berusaha meyakinkanku bahwa semua ini akan berjalan dengan baik-baik saja.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, Kyu."

Aku sebal dengan wajahnya yang sok manis saat mengatakan hal itu, ingin rasanya aku menonjoknya saat ini juga agar ia tidak bisa tersenyum lagi. Tak tahukah ia jika aku mengkhawatirkannya?

Coba renungkanlah, apa yang menurutmu akan terjadi padamu jika kau pergi ke masa lalu untuk menghalangi kedua orang tuamu agar tidak bersatu untuk selama-lamanya dan kau berhasil melakukannya?

Apa jawabanmu?

Tepat!

Kau tidak akan pernah ada.

Itulah yang kutakutkan, Min. Kalau kau berhasil melakukannya, kau akan menghilang dari dunia ini dan pergi entah ke mana! Apa kau tidak melihat keseriusan di mataku bahwa aku tidak ingin kau pergi dan menghilang dan tanpa sadar kau juga akan menghapus semua ingatan orang-orang tentang keberadaanmu! Berpikirkah kau sampai sejauh itu?

Kugigit bibir bawahku yang bergetar sambil menunduk.

Tapi sampai saat ini aku tidak mampu mengatakannya. Aku tidak ingin merusak kebahagiaan yang terpancar di wajahmu, aku bahkan membantumu membuat mesin waktu itu meski menentang niat anehmu.

"A-apa kau tidak berpamitan pada kedua orangtuamu?" tanyaku, mencoba memecah keadaan yang mendadak jadi canggung.

Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya enteng. Haah, aku memang bodoh. Changmin paling tidak suka jika aku membahas tentang kedua orangtuanya yang sekarang.

Aku selalu kasihan pada Changmin. Mengingat hidupnya yang menyakitkan membuatku selalu ingin menangis karena tidak pernah bersyukur dengan hidupku sendiri.

Sekitar empat atau lima tahun yang lalu ia diberitahu oleh appanya bahwa ummanya yang sekarang, Ahra ahjumma, bukanlah umma kandungnya. Saat itu Changmin bercerita padaku tanpa perasaan sedih. Aku sendiri tidak begitu terkejut karena sepupuku ini sering mencurahkan isi hatinya padaku, tentang perlakuan Ahra ahujumma yang terasa beda baginya.

Setiap kali aku bermain di rumah Changmin, sedikit banyak aku menyadari bahwa Ahra ahjumma sepertinya membiarkan anak itu begitu saja, beda dengan sikapnya yang sangat protektif dan berlebihan memanjakan anak perempuannya, Hara, yang lebih muda tiga tahun dari aku dan Changmin.

Kemudian saat aku menumpang makan malam di rumah Changmin lagi, aku selalu diam saat mendengarkan obrolan Ahra ahjumma saat ia membicarakan serta membanggakan prestasi Hara yang tidak seberapa dengan antusias di sekolahnya pada Yunho ahjusshi. Ingin saja kubungkam mulut nenek sihir itu. Apa ia tidak pernah melihat prestasi Changmin yang jelas-jelas melebihi ratusan kali lipat ketimbang Hara!

Kalau mendengar Yunho ahjusshi memuji Hara, rasanya aku yang emosi sendiri sampai terkadang secara tidak sadar kubenturkan sendok dan garpuku ke piring hingga menimbulkan dentingan yang nyaring. Jika sudah seperti itu Yunho ahjusshi yang sepertinya merasa tidak nyaman dengan gelagatku akan menanyakan perilah keadaan Changmin di sekolah dan sepupuku itu selalu menjawabnya dengan kalimat, "Biasa saja," yang membuatku makin emosi.

Prestasi Changmin di sekolah luar biasa, lebih kurangnya sama denganku. Atau dengan gengsinya kuakui bahwa ia sedikit lebih di atasku. Nyaris setiap bulan kami mendapat penghargaan atas keberhasilan kami dalam memenangkan lomba, kompetisi, maupun olimpiade. Dan dia akan berdiri sendiri sambil tersenyum, di mana pemenang yang lain termasuk aku akan berdiri dengan diapit oleh orang tua kami masing-masing.

Apa yang terjadi dengan keluarga Changmin, aku tidak begitu mengerti. Yang mampu kutangkap hanyalah bahwa mereka (terlalu) tidak adil padanya. Mungkin ummanya yang tidak adil, sedangkan Yunho ahjusshi setahuku memang terlalu sibuk bekerja. Tapi tetap saja, tidak bisakah ia meluangkan sedikit waktunya untuk berbicara dengan Changmin? Atau menyempatkan diri menghabiskan waktu berdua saja dengannya?

Seperti halnya hari ini. Sama seperti tahun-tahun yang sudah lewat, Changmin selalu merayakan ulang tahunnya bersamaku dan juga umma dan appaku... sayangnya untuk kali ini orang tuaku tidak bisa bergabung dengan kami.

Seingatku belum lama aku mendapatkan undangan ulang tahun Hara yang dirayakan besar-besaran di hotel ternama di Seoul ini, tetapi aku tidak datang karena lupa dan baru ingat sewaktu tak sengaja kutemukan undangannya terselip di tumpukan koran-koran appa.

Hei, mereka saja bisa membuat pesta besar-besaran untuk Hara, dan mereka juga mengadakan pesta besar setiap kali anniversary pernikahan mereka, mengapa tidak melakukan hal yang sama untuk Changmin?

Sungguh, Min, kalau aku jadi kau, aku tak akan tinggal diam!

Duk.

Kesadaranku kembali saat sesuatu mengenai kepalaku. Ternyata Changmin kembali memukulkan PSP ke kepalaku.

"Kenapa kau melamun? Kau ngantuk, ya?" tanya Changmin sambil menoel-noel krim di pinggiran kue untuk kemudian dijilatnya.

Sontak aku menggeleng. Tapi aku memang serius tidak ngantuk. Mungkin sekarang sudah lewat tengah malam, dan lilin-lilin di atas kue sudah meleleh lebih dari setengahnya. Bisa kupastikan sebentar lagi pasti padam.

"Oh ya, kau belum bercerita padaku tentang hal apa saja yang terjadi hari ini (atau kemarin?). Kau kan selalu bercerita tentang kejadian-kejadian yang terjadi di setiap hari ulang tahunmu, sampai kau catat di sketchbookmu, ingat? Lagi pula sketcbook itu gunanya untuk menggambar, bukan menulis catatan harian," sindirku dengan nada sedikit mengejek.

Changmin memukul lenganku pelan dengan rasa bersahabat. "Kau ini, aku tidak menulis catatan harian, ppabo. Sketchbooknya sudah habis. Lagi pula aku sudah menceritakan padamu bukan bahwa seharian ini aku berkutat di lab untuk menyelesaikan mesin waktuku?"

Uh, benar juga. Hari yang pendek ini Changmin habiskan di ruangan jelek yang gelap itu. Demi sebuah kebahagiaan? Apa itu juga bisa disebut kebahagiaan?

"Tapi, ada satu hal yang belum kau tahu."

Pernyataan itu sontak membuatku mendongak untuk melihat dengan jelas raut wajah Changmin saat mengatakannya. Cahaya lilin semakin redup, tetapi masih bisa menampakkan aura sedih yang tersembunyi di sekitarnya.

Entah mengapa jantungku berdetak sangat cepat, seperti menyiratkan sebuah firasat yang... tidak enak. Meski begitu segera kubuang jauh-jauh perasaan itu.

"Apa itu?" tanyaku penasaran. "Bukankah selama ini kau selalu memberitahukan padaku tentang semua rahasiamu?"

Dia tertawa sekilas, kemudian mengulurkan tangannya hendak menjamah rambutku mungkin, tetapi aku lebih cepat darinya dan segera kutarik tubuhku ke belakang. "Pelit."

"Aku tak mau kau merusak tatanan rambutku yang keren ini," ujarku sambil merapikan lagi rambutku yang sebenarnya sudah berantakan lagi, sih.

Kulihat Changmin menghela nafas dan menatapku agak lama. Sedikit risih juga, mengingat aku orang yang mudah gugup jika ditatap orang lain secara intens. Changmin merogoh saku celanaku yang sedang dipakainya, kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sana, sebuah botol kaca berwarna cokelat bening yang penuh dengan tablet obat. Aku memiringkan kepalaku dengan tidak mengerti.

Kurebut botol tersebut dari tangannya dan di tengah miskinnya cahaya, kupaksa mataku untuk bekerja membaca tulisan yang tertera di labelnya.

Changmin.

Thiamine.

Hanya itu? Kubolak-balik labelnya tetapi tetap tidak menemukan kata-kata lain yang bisa kugunakan sebagai petunjuk tentang apa yang akan disampaikan Changmin. Kutatap namja itu lagi dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

Ia tersenyum lebar, sampai matanya hanya tersisa segaris saja.

Apa? Dia sedang mempermainkanku, hah? Tiamin juga appaku punya!

"Untuk apa kau memberitahukanku tentang botol berisi Vitamin B1? Adakah sesuatu yang lebih konyol dari ini? Apa kau penderita beri-beri? Kerusakan saraf? Gagal jantung? Atau kau itu peminum alkohol berat sehingga harus membawa benda ini ke mana-mana?" sentakku dengan sedikit geram, tidak memikirkan isi dari perkataan spontanku barusan. Padahal aku sudah mampunyai firasat tidak enak, rupa-rupanya firasat tidak enak itu yang seperti ini? Changmin menjahiliku lagi!

Kulempar botol kecil di genggamanku dengan agak kasar sampai membentur dahi Changmin. Tak mengacuhkan sepupu menyebalkan yang sedang mengaduh kesakitan. Ia mengusap-usap dahinya sambil meringis sementara aku hanya menatapnya datar.

"Kau ini makin kasar saja. Tentu saja aku tidak sedang menjahilimu," bela Changmin sambil memasukkan kembali botol kecilnya ke kantung.

Ia tersenyum lebar kembali. Apa sih, maksudnya?

"Sebenarnya, pulang sekolah tadi aku pergi ke dokter."

Changmin ke dokter? Minta Vitamin B1 tadi? Ckck, di toko juga banyak. Aku mengabaikannya karena masih berpikiran bahwa ia sedang mempermainkanku. Tetapi akhir-akhir ini aku juga merasa sedikit curiga. Changmin sering tidak berangkat sekolah dan sering menghabiskan waktu di UKS.

Apa saking miskin kasih sayang sampai berpengaruh pada kondisi fisiknya?

"Sebenarnya lagi sih, aku memeriksakan diri tiga hari yang lalu. Tadi aku mengambil hasil pemeriksaannya."

Tiga hari yang lalu?

Mataku terbelalak. "Jadi kau tidak ikut olimpiade kimia gara-gara pergi ke dokter? Dasar kau ini, tak ada dirimu jadilah tim dari sekolah kita mendapat peringkat kedua saja, huh!"

Marah, marah lagi aku pada Changmin. Yah, tiga hari yang lalu adalah hari yang sangat ditunggu-tunggu oleh sekolah kami. Tim olimpiade yang terdiri dari aku, Changmin, dan Chansung adalah tim kebanggaan sekolah. Sudah dua kali berturut-turut kami memenangkan olimpiade kimia di seluruh Korea Selatan. Dan seharusnya tiga hari yang lalu adalah hari yang bersejarah karena kami (seharusnya) menang untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

Yang membuat kami kesal bukanlah kekalahannya, tetapi Changmin yang tidak memberi kabar atas absennya sehingga kami harus mencari penggantinya dengan amat buru-buru. Tak ada yang tahu dia di mana, bahkan saat aku mengunjungi rumahnya, Hara yang kutanya malah menjawab, "Mungkin Changmin-oppa kabur dari rumah," dengan santainya!

Sekarang pun ia turut menjawab pertanyaanku dengan santainya.

Kutarik nafas panjang, mencoba meredam emosi, dan berusaha bersikap dewasa. Yang lalu biarlah berlalu. "Sebenarnya aku masih marah, tapi lanjutkanlah ceritamu," ucapku, sedikit dingin. Kuperhatikan beberapa lilin telah mati, kehabisan parafin.

Changmin terdiam sebentar. Ia turut memperhatikan lilin yang sudah layu dan mati. Mungkin kaget baru menyadarinya, padahal ia belum membuat harapan di tahun ini.

"Lalu dokter menyerahkanku sebuah amplop cokelat yang lebar serta sebotol tiamin yang tadi," lanjutnya. "Kemudian kubuka amplop itu dan kubaca."

Oke, aku mulai tidak sabar. Sadarkah ia kalau sedari tadi bercerita dengan amat bertele-tele? Tak bisakah langsung ke inti permasalahannya saja?

Aku menguap lebar sekali. Apa aku terlampau emosi karena sudah mulai ngantuk? Semoga saja Changmin menyadarinya sehingga cepat berhenti menceritakan hal konyolnya padaku. Mungkin setelah mendengar cerita Changmin aku akan naik ke tempat tidurku yang nyaman dan segera tidur, menghangatkan diri di bawah selimut tebalku.

Dan ketika tak sengaja kutatap jendela kamarku, aku baru tersadar. Hujan sudah berhenti dari tadi, rupanya?

"Aku terkena Sindroma Leigh."

Kata-kata itu meluncur masuk dengan cepat ke dalam lubang pendengaranku, nyaris tak tertangkap jika saat itu aku masih memperhatikan tirai jendela yang sedikit bergoyang dihempaskan angin malam.

Sindroma Leigh?

Jujur, aku tak pernah mendengarnya. Kutajamkan mataku pada Changmin, mencari-cari sinyal kebohongan dari sana. Tapi tidak ada, entah aku yang tidak bisa membacanya atau memang ia tidak berbohong sama sekali.

"Itu sebabnya aku harus mengonsumsi tiamin setiap hari. Lebih tepatnya, setiap hari selama tiga tahun," terangnya sambil tersenyum tipis. Jari-jarinya yang panjang bermain lagi di atas krim putih yang terlihat sedikit membeku. Ya, aku juga merasa mendadak suasana jadi lebih dingin dan sunyi.

Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Sungguh, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan maupun kulakukan. Apa itu Sindroma Leigh aku tak tahu, dan terlebih hubungannya dengan tiamin? Ingin kutanyakan hal itu pada Changmin, tetapi ego menghentikanku. Aku ingin ia yang mengatakannya sendiri padaku.

Sudah beberapa menit berjalan, tetapi ia masih bungkam, menyibukkan diri dengan menyendok-nyendok krim dengan jarinya sampai salah satu sisi kue tersebut nyaris polos tanpa krim. Changmin seperti sedang menghibur dirinya sendiri.

Dadaku terasa sesak melihatnya, aku tidak tahan lagi. Peduli apa dengan egoku yang jelas firasat buruk kembali menghujamku.

"Min, a-aku tak tahu dengan maksudmu," ucapku pelan dengan sedikit gemetar. Entahlah, mungkin hanya sedikit kedinginan. Makin kurapatkan pelukanku pada kedua lututku, masih menatap Changmin was-was.

Kulihat Changmin menghela nafas panjang, membuat tiga lilin yang tepat berada di hadapannya padam. "Aku juga tidak tahu apa yang kau tanyakan."

Aku memejamkan mata sebentar, kemudian menunduk tak berani menatapnya. "Maksudku, apa setelah tiga tahun kau mengonsumsi tiamin, Sindroma Leigh-mu akan sembuh?"

Sepertinya aku tidak siap dengan jawaban Changmin. Jantungku berdetak cepat sekali. Aku berjanji akan mencari tahu tentang Sindroma Leigh setelah ini.

"Kurasa begitu."

Segera aku mengangkat wajahku dan melebarkan mataku, mencari kesungguhan dan keoptimisan dalam kata-katanya. Kuharap ia tidak berbohong.

Meskipun aku tahu ia orang yang sulit diprediksi.

"Sudahlah tidak usah dipikirkan, ayo kita makan kuenya sebelum lilin lainnya mati!"

Kali ini ia berhasil mengacak-acak rambutku dan menertawaiku. Aku merapikannya dengan lemas dan setengah hati. Tiba-tiba aku merasa seperti ingin muntah dan tulang-tulangku serasa meleleh.

Aku ingin masuk ke kamar mandi dan menangis di sana karena mataku sudah berat dan panas lagi sekarang. Sial, aku malu akan diriku sendiri. Aku malu pada Changmin. Ia menjalani waktu demi waktu yang menyakitkan dan... sampai saat ini belum pernah kutemui ia menangis. Ia selalu tertawa dan tersenyum, padahal aku tahu pasti. Pasti ia merasa sangat sakit. Pasti dadanya jauh lebih sesak dari yang kurasakan.

Kugigit bibir bawahku kuat-kuat, tak ingin lepas kendali. Aku ingat tiga hari yang lalu, hari buruk untukku. Ummaku, Kim Junsu atau Park Junsu, tiba-tiba saja tidak sadarkan diri dan harus dilarikan ke rumah sakit.

Hal itu terlalu mengejutkan untukku. Selama ini umma selalu baik-baik saja, tidak pernah mengalami sakit sekecil apapun. Padahal rasanya baru kemarin kami tertawa bersama, dan esoknya umma sudah tidak sadarkan diri di kamarnya.

Untuk pertama kalinya aku menangis dalam hidupku, saat itu. Changmin ada di sampingku dan ia terus saja menggumamkan kalimat, "Kalau kau menangis, kau kalah," dan memelukku kencang. Tetapi aku tidak peduli. Aku tidak peduli dengan persaingan yang selalu terjadi di antara aku dan Changmin, yang mana biasanya aku selalu tersulut dengan kata-katanya itu.

Saat itu yang ada di pikiranku hanyalah umma.

Appa menunggu umma selama tiga hari ini di rumah sakit, tetapi aku sama sekali belum mau menginjakkan kaki ke sana. Aku benci rumah sakit, tepatnya mungkin... takut. Setiap kali masuk ke rumah sakit, yang ada di pikiranku hanyalah kematian.

Aku malu pada Changmin. Tadi appa mengirim pesan padaku dan bilang bahwa keadaan umma sudah membaik, tetapi aku masih saja bersikap pesimis seperti ini. Bagaimana tidak, umma nyaris saja meninggal akibat komplikasi di perutnya. Aku tidak tahu banyak tentang dunia kedokteran karena aku memang tidak ingin menjadi dokter. Tetapi aku tahu, untuk namja yang pernah hamil dan melahirkan memang memiliki saat-saat kritis tertentu, saat-saat di mana ia berada di ambang kematian.

Kalau sudah begini aku tahu pasti apa yang dirasakan Changmin.

Aku hanya tidak mengerti, kenapa ia menyembunyikan perasaannya dari semua orang?

Tes.

"Nah, kau menangis lagi."

Aku gelagapan dan secepat mungkin menghapus air mata yang tanpa sadar jatuh di pipiku dengan telapak tangan. Tapi sialnya, air mata ini tidak mau berhenti mengalir.

"Kyu, kalau kau ingin menangis ya menangis saja. Kau normal, bukan?" tanya Changmin dengan tatapannya yang lembut. Tersihir dengan kata-katanya, aku membiarkan air mata ini turun ke lantai. Kupikir tidak apa-apa menangis di depan Changmin, tidak apa-apa.

Kulihat buram lilin yang hanya tinggal beberapa buah di hadapanku. Mendadak Changmin meraih kedua telapak tanganku dan menggenggamnya erat. Aku tertegun. Kenapa tangannya bisa sangat hangat?

"Ayo kita membuat harapan bersama," ajaknya sambil mengeratkan lagi genggaman tangannya padaku. Aku hanya mengangguk, membuat beberapa tetes air mataku berjatuhan kembali. Kami berdua memejamkan mata dan menarik nafas panjang. Namun biarkan Changmin saja yang bersuara.

"Yang pertama, aku ingin hidup seratus tahun lagi, ingin menyelesaikan sekolahku, kuliahku, ingin berkeliling dunia, dan kalau bisa aku ingin menjadi dokter atau jadi artis juga tidak masalah, aku kan tampan, populer, dan pintar menyanyi."

Aku tersenyum dalam isakanku.

"Yang kedua, aku ingin supaya Su-ie ahjumma cepat sembuh, kasihan Kyunnie dan Chunnie ahjusshi. Aku ingin agar keluarga keduaku ini bisa hidup dengan bahagia selama-lamanya."

Air mataku jatuh tak terkendali. Sedari tadi aku terus membayangkan senyuman umma yang mengabur, tetapi Changmin ada untuk menguatkanku kembali. Dan bayangan umma semakin terlihat jelas, pada akhirnya.

Badanku bergetar hebat, tak kuat menahan isak tangis. Mengapa aku tidak bisa sekuat dia?

"Yang ketiga, ng... bahagiakanlah keluargaku, Yunho-appa, Ahra-umma, dan Hara. Bahagiakanlah mereka, tanpaku. Kemudian aku ingin pulang ke 'rumah' dan bertemu dengan ummaku, Kim Jaejoong umma." Suara Changmin kali ini bergetar dan agak pecah. "Kalau yang ini benar-benar bisa terkabul, maka ini adalah permintaan terakhirku dan saat _make wishes_ di sisa ulang tahunku yang akan datang, akan kuberikan semua harapanku untuk orang lain."

Kami membuka mata bersamaan. Kulihat mata Changmin juga memerah dan air mata sudah menggenang di kedua pelupuk matanya. "Pada hitungan ketiga, tiup lilinnya bersamaku, ya?"

Aku mengangguk lagi, hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan untuk Changmin. Namja ini, sepupu kesayanganku, sahabat baikku, rival terhebatku, namja milikku... ia terlihat sangat bahagia.

"Hana, dul, set."

Kami menghembuskan nafas kuat-kuat dan dalam sekali sentak, tak ada lagi cahaya di sekeliling kami. Jemari kami masih bertautan. Sepersekian detik sebelum cahaya padam tadi, aku sempat melihat Changmin meneteskan air mata. Tetesan air matanya yang pertama kali kulihat.

"Kalau kau menangis, kau kalah dariku..." ucapku gantian sambil tertawa pelan, dengan nada suara yang pecah dan isakan yang masih ada. Rasanya aneh tertawa sekaligus menangis. Kuharap malam ini masih panjang, karena aku tidak ingin Changmin pergi, aku tidak mau takdir menjauhkannya dariku.

Masing-masing dari kami menangis dalam diam, mengeluarkan rasa sakit yang terlalu jauh menghujam. Kucoba menghilangkan firasat-firasat buruk yang merasukiku dan berpikir optimis untuk saat ini. Changmin akan baik-baik saja, ia akan berhasil mengubah masa depan jika itu memang yang terbaik, dan kami akan kembali bersama-sama...

.

.

Dua buah handphone yang tergeletak di atas tempat tidur bergetar kembali dalam jeda waktu yang tidak lama.

Pada sebuah handphone touch silver terdapat 14 panggilan tidak terjawab dan 9 pesan untuk Kyuhyun dari sang appa, Yoochun, yang sepertinya membawa kabar baik. Semoga saja.

Sementara di sampingnya, sebuah handphone putih kembali menyala, memberi peringatan tanpa suara 'low battery'. Bisa dilihat sekilas di layarnya ada 48 panggilan tidak terjawab, 23 pesan teks, dan 21 pesan suara di sana.

Terlupakan.

.

.

* Engtrans Aqua Timez lyric 'Carpe Diem'

** Romanji Ayumi Hamasaki lyric 'Heaven'

Author's Note: Kritik, saran, koreksi, flame (tapi pakai alasan logis, ya?), bash untuk author tapi tidak untuk tokoh dalam FF ini, DITERIMA.

Maaf untuk segala bentuk kesalahan, dan akhir kata...

hontou ni arigatou!

In the name of depth,

Hareth.


End file.
